The present invention relates to antennas and, more particularly, to antennas having a snap on or friction fit cap at one end.
Both portable and non-portable wireless devices use many types of antennas and antenna systems. Many of the common antennas used today are mounted on the outside of the wireless device, such as on the chassis or housing. These antennas are classified generically as external antennas. Some common examples of these antenna are helical wound radiator antennas (a.k.a. stubby antennas), elongated radiator antennas (a.k.a. whip antennas), retractable whip antennas, and telescopic whip antennas to name a few. Another generic category of antenna is the internal antenna, which is generally less prone to damage because it is encased in the housing, but often not as efficient as an external antenna. Retractable and telescopic antennas combine the protection of internal antennas during periods of nonuse, and the efficiency of external antenna during use.
Because of the increase in wireless technologies and communications, there has been an increased push for improvement of old designs and a development of new and innovative solutions in the design and function of antennas. Generally, the pushes fall largely into one of several categories, such as, better performance, reduced size, reduced weight, style, etc.
One such area for improvement is the telescopic or retractable antenna. In particular, caps on the end of whip antennas is vulnerable and subject to damage due to normal operation. Normal operation requires a user to repeatedly extend and retract the antenna by pulling and pushing on the cap. Further, the cap is susceptible to damage from dropping the wireless device on the cap or catching the cap an object or edge. In addition, the whip antenna and subsequently the cap can be abused by uses, such abuses include, for example, chewing by nervous users, stirring hot drinks, and the like. Failure of the cap may seem trivial, but in some situations it could cause a catastrophic failure of the handset. For instance, the antenna may fall inside the wireless device, which could cause electrical shorting. Also, a wire antenna without a cap would be relatively sharp and could possibly poke the user.
To attain the advantages of and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, antenna assemblies with a cap are provided. The antenna assembly includes a flexible wire section having a proximate end and a distal end. The proximate end is coupled to a wireless device and a tip resides towards the distal end. The tip has at least one barb formed thereon. A cap has at least one mating surface and is installed on the tip such that the at least one mating surface engages the at least one barb.
The foregoing and other features, utilities and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.